Varn
Created By: Matthew Stahl *'Appearance:' Greyhawke Game *'Full name:' Varn Hell Reaper *'Birthplace:' Sigil *'Current Residence:' Seahaven *'Race:' Human *'Parents: Father:' Kelden, Status Unkown Mother: 'Tela, Status Unkown *'Siblings: None *'Birthdate:' Equivalent March 30, 1981 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6' 8" *'Weight:' 312 pounds *'Build:' Massive *'Marital status:' Wife -- Hallona (Barriur) *'Children:' Daughter:'' Cindel'' Adopted Son: Maximilian *'Skin coloring:' Tanned and Weathered Caucasian *'Body:' Varn has the mass of a WWE superstar, The frame of a farm bred strong man and the closest to the definition of a body builder that is realistically possible. His chest has been described as renting an additional chest. *'Eyes:' Right eye is Brown. Left eye is a copper colored magic prosthetic *'Hair:' Dark Brown *'Description:' Varn looks like he tried out for one of He-man's masters of the universe and was told they couldn't take him, "overqualified" He is commonly seen wearing his trade mark blue striped pants and improbable armor that doesn’t cover enough to protect him. His hair is either short and scruffy or medium and scruffy depending on when it was last cut. Varn is always clean shaven and rarely even shows any stubble. *'Routine Activities:' He is often seen at the Astral Guild, drinking and helping with the guild. When not doing that he goes on harvesting trips to supply his wife with crafting components for her artificer shop. Hell is a common destination. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Varn is a WARRIOR, All capital letters and stuff. He is an expert swordsman and very skilled in wilderness and exotic environment survival, (Astral Plane, Realm of Dread, Hell etc...). His knowledge of exotic creatures and the uses for their body parts as well as arcane and planner lore are extensive. Finally he is a skilled negotiator, especially when it comes to better prices and harvesting contracts. *'Financial Status:' Very Wealthy. He goes and gets things for people that no one else is willing to. He can often name his own prices. Also adventuring with Willis Blackmane is very profitable. *'Group Affiliations:' The Astral Guild, Varn's Hell Tours, His Wife. *'Known Associates:' Raphael, Willis Blackmane *'Personality:' Varn is gruffly good matured. He likes to drink and trade stories of damn fool escapades with his fellow adventurers. Challenge and Adventure are the life blood of his soul. If he were born on Earth he would be an Allan Quatermain or a Jacques Cousteau. He is always looking to push himself to overcome the next challenge. Adding to this Varn feels that he should strive to make the world better. He considered making himself a king of some unclaimed lawless territory, but isn't sure if it would be for the best. Currently the jury is out on that. Varn expects the best from himself but is very forgiving of others. One example was when he got into a duel with a misguided paladin, He ripped his armor off him and sent him home to grow up. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To be a hero. Maybe a king, Maybe transcend Mortality by just being that awesome. Varn is a believer that if you want to hit high, you have to aim high. *'Physical/mental Problems:' No serious ones that haven't been corrected. Varn's copper eye sees better than his natural one. *'Enemies (And Why):' Evil bastards that prey on the week. Rouge Devils, And a long, Long list of dead people. Oh and he really doesn’t like Tiamat, she isn't sure why. *'Special Abilities:' Varn is almost impossibly strong for a mortal man, then he wears strength enhancing magic items. Varn's fighting abilities are also beyond normal. He is able with his strength and training to wield swords larger than most people can swing without dislocating their shoulders after one blow. Also Varn's copper eye grants him supernatural vision. He can see in any light conditions, through any illusions and tell about the magic auras of objects, including if the radiate good or evil. Varn is also VERY VERY MARRIED!!! 'He has used his devotion to his wife to push back a group of succubi. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages: Varn only real weakness is that he can't do everything. What has been stated so far he is very good at. Outside being a planer traveling fantasy adventurer he is a bit lost. He doesn’t freak out at modern technology, but he doesn’t understand it either. Actually Varn's unflappability has caused him a few problems in the past when people assume that he knew more than he did. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Varn was born in the planar metropolis of Sigil. There he did then much the same as he dose now. At one point his travels caused him to become lost in Lugracia were he met Raphael and his companions. He tried to help them, but when the cause was apparently a lost one he escaped the demi-plane. Though he tried to convince some of the others to come too, in the end only Raphael followed some time later. When Raphael was curious about his whereabouts he asked the gods that had helped him acclimate to find him. Coranfound him beset by a horde of demons in his native version of the Abyss. He then returned with Coran who retrieved his wife and he relocated to Greyhawke. *'Bureau 13 File:' Outside of the above little is known about Varn. He seems to be an associate of Raphael and Willis Blackmane but beyond that has shown only slight interest in Earth. He has been noted as being openly dismissive of cultural expectations and weapons laws regarding edged weapons. Van is not an issue as he seldom is seen on Earth.Part of the know, Watched Category:Characters Category:Outsiders Category:Greyhawke